


Hellspawn Ficlets~

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Explanatory! A bunch of small fics with the Hellspawns doing wee Hellspawn things~
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	Hellspawn Ficlets~

Bathing-

(Based on a pic by @ovenlex)

Sometimes even a DEMON doesn't want to lick a Hellspawn who's gotten THIS DIRTY!

As mum Hastur hunts for dinner, 'da' Dagon is tasked with washing the spawns!

Three out of four clean purring spawns agree it was a pleasant experience!

Chase however?

-

The look upon Dagons face as for the tenth time Chase bit their adopted 'da's' cleaning hand as they scrubbed the impacted grime off the young Hellspawns body was anything but pleased.

Dagon didn't fault him, not really. Demons if rarely ever actually WASHED but being in the nest STILL, a small enclosed nest with many other bodies well-Chase smelt like-Not Hell but-

A bemused look crossed Dagons face and they lowered themselves down frontways as nomming violently 'VIOLENTLY' upon their hand, Chase had sank his claws into their skin and was now a vice grips to said hand.

"You are NOT a happy Hellspawn!"

Chase turned his head to face Dagon, lowered his ears, hissed, gave a cat like spat noise, threw back his head, mouth open wide, and gave the 'fatal' bite to his 'da's hand with a growl around the skin.

Suds and water dripped off the 'mighty' killer and Dagon gave a small smile before falling sideways and grunting in defeat, Chase's face HUGE with pride before wetly padding his way over towards his nice dry siblings.

Dagon snorted, ears lowered as they tried to be quiet as Coraline, Jasper, and Aza all made the weirdest noises of disgusted anger at being disturbed by their still soaking brother, the like of whom lay stretched all the way out over all three and became that of a pancake with a smug look upon his young face.

-

Clunk

Another pic based off of @ovenlex of Coraline and Jasper meeting

Well, now in this sense I just want them to practice using their developing horns~

-

Coraline's POV

Mum was trying to dislodge Chase from a tree root as 'da' showed Aza a way to go about shaping his horns.

'Da' hadn't kept theirs but for this they used dead Coral we found together when we went fishing!

Me and Jasper, were well enough to practice on our own~

Our horns together matched those of rams, his fatter looking, mine sleeker, finer looking.

Unlike Chase, we'd butt our heads upon tree stumps and rocks then upon our mum and 'da's'own heads to get the feel and gauge the ricochet of bone to bone/flesh to flesh.

Jasper and I smiled before we bucked and danced around each other, baaing like sheep did to match the part even then smacked into each other with a Clunk.

We blinked.

Our horns held the impact just that first smack…

Jasper nuzzles me and I purr, touch my nose to his cheek and smile.

We part and play dance again, baaing and bucking around each other then strike each other again, harder, a CLUNK this time.

We both fall to either of our sides, dazed, then mums there blurry but sweet, praising us for such a good try.

We'd done well, we'd grow more and more use to the CLUNK, our crowns needed to thicken but our first few go's wouldn't be as fun as sheep's and rams would have you be fooled into thinking.

Chase waited in the tree until he knew we were okay, back on our feet, stable and alert, then belted a scream before trying to free himself, 'da' huffing as they lead Aza along to free him, try to anyway.

How he got in the tree? No one knew!

He broke his horn though and unlike me and Jasper, along with Aza because he was Aza, Chase was scolded and then looked at unsure of even how he did it, by the ADULTS!

By midnight even Chase is nested in with us all beside mum and 'da' despite being in trouble and all together in a pile, we had all grown up just a little bit more~


End file.
